


You are My Sunshine

by Salty_and_OverDramatic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, I tried to kill my writer's block with this one, So it might not be as good as I hoped, Then again, when is anything good enough for me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_and_OverDramatic/pseuds/Salty_and_OverDramatic
Summary: Please don't take my sunshine away...





	You are My Sunshine

The cave they were hiding in was small and dark. Moisture was seeping through the ceiling and walls, creating puddles on the floor and making repetitive, almost rhythmical sounds. The sun had set a couple of vargas ago, the sky taken over by a billion distant stars. They were all most likely part of some constellation system the humans didn’t know about.

  
The humans in question were Katie and Matthew Holt. They had been sent to the planet to collect some plants Coran needed. Gilley something. Frankly it didn’t feel all that important anymore.

Coran had warned them about the Centri, but they hadn’t been prepared, not well enough, and because of that, Katie was now laying on the cave floor, breathing heavily as blood pooled under her.

“It’s okay Pidge” Matt muttered, trying to soothe her while applying pressure to the wound, trying to desperately stop the bleeding. He had only barely managed to get Pidge into the cave, and he knew the Centrus that had attacked her was still out there, just waiting for them to come out again.

  
They had tried to call the other paladins for help, but nobody had answered. Both of them knew help wouldn’t arrive in time.

Still, Matt tried to stop the blood. He couldn’t let his little sister down by giving up. She had been gone for three years and he hadn’t been able to find her. Of course he couldn’t have done anything about it, the paladins had been in another universe, but that didn’t mean there hadn’t been many sleepless nights when Matt had wondered where his baby sister was and whether she was still alive or not.

  
“M-Matt” Pidge croaked, her eyes fluttering open. She blinked slowly to focus on Matt. She looked so fragile Matt wanted to cry. She hadn’t looked like this since she’d become a paladin. Then again- she was just sixteen years old, way too young for any of this.

“It’s okay” Matt forced a smile. “You’re going to be fine.”

They both knew that was a lie. No matter what they tried, the blood just wouldn’t stop flowing. Pidge didn’t have much time. She was dying, and Matt was powerless to stop it.  
Pidge closed her eyes and huffed, only to fall into a series of violent coughs that wracked her small body.

Matt ran his fingers through her hair, wincing when Pidge spat a mouthful of blood on the ground.

“Matt- please, sing” Pidge requested, her voice small, as if she was a little kid again. Climbing into Matt’s bed because she had seen a particularly frightening nightmare, instead of a paladin, bleeding out on the surface of an alien planet.

With little hesitation, Matt sighed and nodded “Okay.”

The weak smile Pidge gave him broke his heart and he had to take a shaky breath before starting to sing

_“You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine”_

Pidge closed her eyes, her breathing steadying as Matt sang. It wasn’t impressive. Matt hadn’t sung in years and he was holding back tears. Despite that, Pidge looked content.

_“You make me happy,_

_when skies are gray”_

Pidge’s breathing was starting to get shallower. A sob interrupted the next verse of the song. Matt couldn’t do it. He was shaking.

_“You’ll never know, dear-_

_H-how much I love you”_

Pidge swallowed, her voice too weak to carry the words to Matt’s ears. She tried again: “I love you Matt.” she gasped. “Please tell mom and dad-“ she couldn’t say anymore.

“Hang on just a little while longer. The others will be here any minute now.”

There was no response

“Pidge?”

Nothing

  
“PIDGE”

_Please don’t take-_

 

_My sunshine_

 

_Away…_

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... That happened.  
> ...I have nothing else to say. Hopefully I'll write something less sad next


End file.
